Rey, I Am Your Father
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: "You'll never be able to keep balanced outside if you're not even balanced inside." To find balance within herself Rey, with the help of Luke, must try to unravel the mystery of her parents. [Characters: Rey,Luke,Mara Jade. Mentions of Kylo Ren.]


**A/N Until I see a Jeremy Kyle style DNA test showing proof that what they say in the movie is true I'm not convinced. Basically what I think should have happened in The Last Jedi.**

 **Warning: Spoilers**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

"No! No! No!" Luke shouted at Rey from she sat cross legged on the stone cliff before him. She had been trying to master the art of levitating for the past few hours with little progress. No matter what she did, she couldn't get herself off the ground.

"What's even the point of this?" she asked in annoyance.

"You'll never be able to keep balanced outside if you're not even balanced inside." Luke grumbled.

"What?" she asked in confusion at his Jedi mumbo-jumbo.

Luke let out a long suffering sigh as he came down to kneel in front of her.

"What's bothering you Rey?" He asked in a rare show of genuine kindness.

"Nothing!" she snapped.

He ignored her blatant lie.

"What is the source of all your turmoil?"

She didn't have to think long to find the answer.

"My parents." she confessed. "I wish I knew why they never came back for me. Even if it turned out that they didn't want me. I just need to know."

She looked desperately at him with wide pleading eyes that Luke recognised from when he would spend hours begging his Uncle to tell him about his parents only for his pleas to never be answered.

"What do you know about your parents?" He asked calmly.

"Only that they left me on a desert wasteland when I was four." Rey spat.

"Four? So you must have been with at least one of them before that."

She shrugged. "I guess so, but I can't remember."

"Memories are like safes." he told her. "Some we've kept because they are so precious and others we've hidden because we're too scared to see, because we know if we do then we'll get trapped inside. But to see any of them all we need to do is find the right key."

He gently placed his hands on either side of her face and drew their foreheads together.

"Now, think of the earliest memory you have."

Images of endless sand flashed through his mind. Everywhere he turned all he could see was an ocean of yellow that faded into the horizon until even the sky melted into the sea of sand. He felt a sudden tug and turned to see a large man holding onto his hand that now belonged to a young girl.

"No! Come back!" the girl cried before looking up at the retreating figure of an old ship. "No!"

As the ship started to disappear and the memory started to fade he glimpsed a set of tracks out of the corner of his eye.

"Remember those tracks." he whispered. The young Rey glanced at the marks in the sand that lead to where she came from.

"Follow the path. If you retread your steps then you will always find a way back home."

The tracks showed two pairs of footprints that belonged to her and the man, leading away from the small bar that he owned. The little girl started walking backwards so that her feet stepped into the footprints that she had made all those years ago. The vision started to regain focus as she retraced her steps all the way back to the building. She looked over her shoulder to remember the man known as Unkar Plutt chasing after her as she tried to follow the fleeing ship.

Eventually she made it back to the bar. Luke felt her anticipation as the door stood closed behind her.

"If you choose to re-open the door, you might not like what you find behind it." He reminded her.

"I understand." the little girl spoke "But I have to know."

She gingerly pushed open the door and stepped inside the dark box like room. Wordlessly she went over to a nearby table and sat down. Suddenly she found heself sitting on the knees of the person sitting her a few minutes before with a pair of arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She looked across the table to see Unkar sitting opposite them.

"Look after her." The owner of the arms spoke, sliding a handful of coins over the table to him.

"Of course." He said which was now obviously a lie.

The young Rey found herself being lifted off the chair by the arms and onto the ground before they turned her around.

"Remeber that I'm doing this to protect you. Remeber that." She looked up to see that the arms belonged to a scarred middle age woman with hard but loving emerald eyes and fiery red hair that-.

The vision suddenly cut off as Luke reeled backwards in shock. He lay on the ground staring confused at the sun behind Rey's head that lit up familiar red shades in her hair. They both gasped for breath as they tried to adjust back to their surroundings.

"How...how did you know her?" Luke breathed as he tried to sit up.

"What?" Rey asked dazed, still panting for air.

"That woman! How did you know her?" He shouted forcing himself to stand up.

"I...she was my mother." Rey murmured to herself before looking up in excitement and realisation. "She was my mother! I can remember her!"

Tears of joy started to well in her eyes. She could finally remember her! She actually knew what she looked like! And even better she didn't leave her out of hate, she left to protect her! Her mind was so consumed with thoughts of joy that it took a while for her to comprehend Luke's question but when she did it drowned out the rest of them, making her face him in confusion.

"Wait. How did _you_ know her?"

Luke stumbled to the cliff wall where he slid to the ground as he tried to process what he had just learned. When he had finally wrapped his mind around it the explanation was so simple that he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He patted the ground beside him motioning for Rey to come over. She sat next to him with her legs crossed like a child waiting to hear a bed time story from their parent.

"She was beautiful your mother. Something that you've clearly inherited. And had the greatest raw determination and power of anyone I've ever met. I can still remember the first moment i met her. I'd woken up suddenly, probably thanks to the force, to find her standing over me with a lightsaber about to swing at my head. But instead of being terrified all I could think of as I stared at the burning glow of her hair and against the full moon was that she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met."

He looked down at her wide eyes that grew wider every second that she listened to the tale. She was unlike her mother in so many ways but her perseverance and strength couldn't come from anyone else.

"Her name was Mara Jade. She used to be Emperor Palpatine's personal assassin until his death. The last order he gave her was to kill me but obviously she failed. Eventually she became a bounty hunter and smuggler causing us to run into each other again and eventually become friends. When I started to train the next generation of Jedi so I asked her help me. Over time we become very close. So close in fact that one day I found myself asking her to marry me. She said yes. But after what happened with Ben she disappeared. I don't know until know that she was pregnant when she left."

"What?" Rey asked in confusion, knowing what he was implying but not being fully able to believe him.

"Rey." Luke said her name with so many layers of emotion that everything around them suddenly fell silent. He carefully took her hand in his and held it close to his heart.

"I am your father." His voice contained the most love that she had ever heard. The fact that it was directed towards her nearly brought her to tears.

"I am your father." He repeated with a large smile that shown brighter than the evening sun behind them. His free hand wrapped protectively around her back to tightly hold her against his heart.

"Father?" Rey whispered against his chest, her cry emitting questions that just words would ever be able to describe.

"I'm here. I've got you." He said placing chin atop her head. "And I'm never leaving you alone again."

And that was all she needed to hear


End file.
